hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Purple
Dark Purple (ダークパープル Dākupāpuru) is one of the Dark CPUs and the main antagonist of Zero Dimension Neptunia-Z. For as long as Uzume could remember, Dark Purple and her fellow Dark CPU have been rampaging throughout the Zero Dimension causing destruction everywhere they went. Dark Purple remained in the Planeptune counterpart of the Zero Dimension, continuously appearing and disappearing at random intervals while the others went on to their respective counterpart cities The destruction caused by the Dark CPU is not only physical, but also causes ruptures and cracks within the earth and sky as well. Their destruction also completely erased all trace of human life within the Zero Dimension. Uzume hates this giant the most. Personality Dark Purple has only one directive: Destroy. She shows no empathy or remorse for the destruction she has caused and the killing innocents and erasing their existance entirely. A tinge of sadism can be found whenever she knocks out a character, boasting and laughing at their demise and she would gladly inflict despair upon all. Appearance Dark Purple is as tall as a skyscraper, standing a humongous 30-meters (98 feet) tall. She is possesses normal Dark CPU equipment, but with a pinkish color scheme. Her wings are gigantic and are as large as her, which gives her the look of a robotic dark angel. Megadimension Neptunia V II After Neptune and Nepgear fall into the Zero Dimension, they find Uzume which after a brief fight, ask them about where they are. Suddenly Dark Purple descends from the sky, creating a violent shockwave in her wake. Neptune and Nepgear are stunned at the sudden appearance of the giant, while Uzume readies herself for another battle with it. She gets the sisters to leave her alone to fight Dark Purple herself, but Neptune refuses. Nepgear decides to assist as well, leaving Uzume to reluctantly accept their help. Dark Purple approaches with a horde of monsters near, which the three defeat with ease. Then, Dark Purple ambushes the three while they were caught off-guard, wounding Uzume. Despite being injured, she still wanted to fight the Dark CPU. But Neptune and Nepgear forcefully carry her away from the giant. The giant seemingly disappears from sight as soon as the three escape back to Uzume's base. Uzume briefs Neptune and Nepgear about the giant and there being three other ones destroying other cities within the Zero Dimension. After recovering Umio and obtaining a big share crystal from a tribe of friendly Dogoos, Dark Purple makes her return. Briefly shocking Nepgear, Uzume prepares to create a Sharing Field from the Share Crystal in order to trap Dark Purple. However, Arfoire reveals herself and destroys the crystal before she could use it. There, Arfoire reveals she is in cahoots with the Dark Purple, which she commands to attack everyone in their vicinity. With all hope seemingly lost, Uzume commands Neptune and Nepgear to take the Dogoos and escape. Neptune however still holds onto hope and refuses to run. The three suddenly feel share energy flow into them, which is supplied by the Dogoos believing in them. Mustering up enough share energy, Neptune and Nepgear regain and transform back into their HDD forms. Uzume follows suit, and manages to trap Dark Purple within a Sharing Field. Dark Purple manages to put a good fight against the three CPUs, but it was not enough; Dark Purple was defeated and subsequently destroyed within the Sharing Field by the combined efforts of Purple Heart, Purple Sister and Orange Heart. Many days pass, with Uzume and Nepgear meeting an older Neptune and encountering Arfoire. During a confrontation between the three and Arfoire, she commands a following Croire to give her the power of Tari's CPU. Receiving the power, Arfoire in a fit of hysteria, summons Dark Purple. The Dark CPU quickly obeys Arfoire's commands and attacks the protagonists. Croire alerts Arfoire that Dark Purple would destroy them as well, to which she states that as long as they're destroyed, Arfoire would gladly give her life. Croire then escapes along with the three as Dark Purple begins her rampage. While Uzume was wounded, Adult Neptune and Croire went on to gather information. she discovered that during the chaos, Arfoire and Dark Purple merged to become one. Arfoire tripped constantly over her gigantic new vessel, which allowed them to rest and recover in time. When the time came, Uzume devised a plan for them to take on Dark Purple once more. As the giant traveled with a horde of monsters, they would lie in ambush before Uzume would trap her in a sharing field as she went by, avoiding the other monsters. The plan seemingly worked at first, but Arfoire was prepared for it. She negated Uzume's first attempt at trapping her, making them seemingly lose all hope. Soon after the friendly creatures came with many share crystals, which Uzume used to try to create another barrier. Arfoire negated the barrier once again. As they were shocked to see their second attempt fail, Neptune and Histoire contacted them in the nick of time and gave their shares to Uzume. The third attempt at trapping Arfoire finally worked, to which she cried in frustration and desperation. Proclaiming that she would not be put down by the CPUs, Arfoire used the powers of Dark Purple to fight four protagonists in the final fight of the Zero Dimension Arfoire was eventually defeated. Dark Purple's body dissipated into nothingness, leaving the four protagonists victorious. Videos ] External Links *Battleground used against Dark Purple *Dark Goddesses revealed for Hyperdimension Neptunia VII Category:Image gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Megadimension Neptunia Category:Female character Category:Enemy Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters